Scooby-Doo And the Rocket Aliens"
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The gang tries to figure out what' going down with aliens at a rock fest


Scooby-Doo  
And  
"The Rocket Aliens"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
Note 1:Scooby-Doo is owned by AOL-Time Warner. All rights reserved.  
  
#########################################################  
  
  
MYSTERY INC. DATA BASE  
LAPTOP  
FILE #A-1494  
FILED BY VELMA DINKEY   
  
  
Our last caper begans off with the Rock, Roll and Rocket, a music fest created  
by Ledus "Space-Out" Guraya and "Weird" Al Yankonic for funding for  
NASA. It's first guest band in it's first year, 1979, was going to   
be "Josie and the Pussycat.", but some how they dissapear before day before  
it was going on. Internet rumors clammed it's was an accidently lunch by   
Alexanda, one of the managers of that band. The goverment claimed that's a lie and points  
out that record come out just a month afterwords: "Space City". The gossips who   
belive the rumors pointed out that it might be recorded early and Space City  
according to more reviews had only one new hit, and the rest  
were just re-recording old "Joise and the Pussycat" songs..   
  
  
  
It turns the list seem to had not very many name on it for any day of the week.  
We meet "Weird" Al near the snack bar. He quicky got his accordian out,  
and told us in polka that aliens had been spotten. I written the lyric's for it.  
  
  
########################################################  
Hey! Mystery Inc!  
We got a mystery for you.  
Just a few days ago.  
An few out-of-town  
come to two  
They weren't from Paris.  
They weren't from Cario.  
They weren't from Tokyo.  
They didn't even belong  
on the face of the Earth  
  
They were white skin  
Red eyes.   
Look like female tigers  
on very a bad hunting fay  
Not founding anything  
dead, human or animals  
  
  
Come up, figure out  
what's going down  
either it's alien invanders  
or a crime going down.  
  
#########################################################  
  
Shaggy grunted. "I should I had know trouble on the loose again." "Weird" Al  
told us that they been spotten almost everyway, spooking the bands, both famous  
and local ones. "Weird" Al told us that he been setting up the day and keep the  
peace against the two local gangster-a-rapers, Dr. Tugan and Frunkion.  
They hadn't gotten long since Frunkion leased "Area 52", claiming Dr. Tugan  
to alien.   
  
Once again, we hunted down clues. But this time, they were not clues with in sight  
of the past. We meet both Dr. Tugan and Frunkion, at different time. Both told us  
that they is a masion that one belong to a big wig in the record industrical, the same  
one that hocked by the "Joise and The Pussycat", the late great Thomas "Torando"  
Spricket. They both told us that not to tell anythiung, escapply the other person that the tigeriod  
aliens had been spotten their.   
  
It wasn't to far, and the case was going to be cracked like a fresh egg hitting the sidewalk. In the garden,  
we found a crashed rocket ship. Shaggy pointed out that U.S.A. flag stamped on it, but items in it were  
quite alienish in Earthling terms. One of them were big disc with names of different planets on it, even Earth  
was on it.   
  
After this founding we spilted in pars. Since Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were still hurting from the Phantom  
Virus caper, I splited up the team this way.  
  
Team #1 - Fred, Daphne, and Scooby-Doo.   
Team #2 - Shaggy and me.   
  
Freddie's team took the top, while my team took the bottom floor. We did found the tiger aliens. Three aliens  
very white skin, red eye and tiger-like skin. We also discover a small room that contain strange oiled cover-  
drum set. We couldn't removed the oil to the name of the band. Freddie found a wallet with  
change, and a message in a way he couldn't read: Bad curve writter. Not even Freddie found a driver's I.D in  
the wallet.   
  
Trying to avoid the ghost, and collect more clues, we hit a Spricket's office. The safe was open and some of the money  
wasn't gone. But they was blue and yelow space suits next to a pair of strange cut tiger-suit compelete wth tials, and lying  
near the chair were three hair-bands make up like a pair of tiger ears.   
  
"I think I know who's the alien are." Fred states. "And they are friendly Earthlings. Scooby-Doo, get  
that special tape that we gotten from a certain band a while back out of the mystery mechine."  
  
"Rhat rape?" Scooby-Doo asked. "Re rad rompat risc now."   
  
Freddie was upset with this. "Let's found those aliens."  
  
Shaggy and Scooby-Doo had to be fed their weekly dose of Scooby-Snack fever before they would  
help us out.   
  
Founding the tiger aliens were random. The first alien was sleeping on the couch.We suprized her so  
bad, that it looked she had brain damaged. The second alien was a bit harder, but she slipped up  
on a few wax shit and she was out cold. The third one was hard, because a mystery stranger  
was trying to slow until he saw "Freddie, stop your group!!!"  
  
It was Alan, the stand hand for "Josie and Pussycat". Joise was the one were trying to get started. The second  
was Velora, the brain of the gang. The one of the counch was ditzy Melody. Out of the color, come the managers,  
the weird Alexanda and her cowardy brother, Alex. They been floating in space for some time, but one day  
they come alienord music freaks who love anything tied to music from ancient chants to modern pop music.  
When they discover the Joise and her friends, they discover they been lost in space for other few,  
they decide on helping them out, by making sure they could return to the Earth. In fact, some how  
the rocket crashed had affect Joise, Melody, and Veloriva. Lucky, the three Alex, Alan  
and Alexanda were not effect. In turns out that music freaks told them that  
effect of their planet's air will effect other alien from a non-hyusaraphica gas  
planet. And since our air is oxygen, nitogyen, and a few unknown gasses,  
they got effected. In turns, they are turned into what they think their own,  
and in the Joise's case, it's a tiger. Alan remember that strange water from  
the same planet's lake that music freak hated. After hosing them down,  
they return to normal, despite being water.  
  
We then explain, using fasle logical about mistaking "Joise and Pussycat"  
for aliens. Lucky, I come with some pretty convising science words that  
were so-far-out of Weird Al's head that we got lucky. Joise and Pussycat  
did a song for us. Well, it was just that it's song we hear many time over.  
"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" was that song.  
  
###############THE END##################################  
  
So what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
